Consequences of Love
by mikkpisst
Summary: During a team seven mission Naruto and Sasuke’s relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A insanely jealous Sakura refuses to except their love and the ever perverted Kakashi is just happy that he now can watch yaoi live. 'SasuNaru'
1. Prolog: Don't say anything

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Word Count:** Chapter: 335 Total: 335

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speak:// **_

**Prolog: "Don't say anything" **

"I don't see why we can't just tell everybody. It's not like we're the only ones. Hell, even Kakashi and Iruka are together", Sasuke said irritated and glared at the tired boy beside him, he reached out a hand and shook him when he saw the eyelids close.

"Don't you dare go to sleep Naruto!"

"Sasuke, we've talked about this", Naruto said softly and turned in the bed so he rested his head on Sasuke's chest. He nuzzled his face in the warmth of Sasuke's naked torso in a silent pleading.

Sasuke let out a deep sigh, knowing he couldn't push Naruto further.

"Okey, it's your decision". He buried his face in Naruto's soft, golden locks and caressed the smaller boys back and shoulders.

"I just want everybody to know your mine", he mumbled before settling in Naruto's embrace. "Night, Dope." A soft breathing in the silence was all the answer he got. _"I just want everybody to know your mine" _he thought again before falling asleep…


	2. Chapter One: An accident

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Word Count:** Chapter: 617 Total: 952

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex (with Naruto)!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speaks:// **_

**Chapter one: An accident **

Normal POV

At Kakashi's signal, they jumped down in the midst of the unknown ninjas. Startled the five ninjas jumped to their feet, grabbing for weapons.

"You have two choices, you can either remove yourself from Konoha's perimeters or you will have to come with us and face the Hokage". Kakashi's voice was calm as he approached one of the ninjas. "Choose now".

The five ninjas exchanged a glance and then moved at the same time. Four of the ninjas each jumped one member of team seven, as the fifth quickly dispersed from the scene. Naruto and Sasuke, both seeing the fifth ninja leave, swiftly left in pursuit of him, not seeing two other ninjas following them. Jumping from branch to branch, Sasuke and Naruto rapidly reduced the distance between the enemy and them.

The enemy ninja suddenly stopped in a glade in front of them and turned to face his followers. Startled by the change in his course, Naruto and Sasuke cast a brief look at each other before shooting of towards the ninja.

Still in air Sasuke formed hand seals as fast as he could manage, touching ground he immediately let out a gigantic flame, roasting his surroundings. Through the smoke from the fire, they saw the ninja take of once more but were instantly distracted as the two ninjas fallowing them caught up.

Naruto POV

Naruto turned and pulled his katana in one motion, meeting the enemy dead on. Without much trouble, Naruto kept the enemy ninja in an inferior position, making his attacks non-lethal on purpose. _"We will need somebody to question later." _he thought to himself, moving behind the enemy and hitting a pressure point, making the ninja slump to the ground.

Looking away from the unconscious ninja, Naruto searched for the ninja he saw leave earlier. Seeking the area, Naruto distinguished a human form in a tree, not 50 feet from where Sasuke and the other ninja were fighting.

Naruto quietly crept up behind the ninja and aimed at the same pressure point he had used on his last opponent. At the last second, the enemy turned, pulled his own katana and attacked Naruto.

Going into defense, the ninja drove Naruto away from the glade and into the forest. As they continued to exchange blows, Naruto slowly gained the advantage and started to push the ninja back.

"Aaaah!" a sound of pain echoed through the forest.

Naruto, turning his gaze away from his opponent and towards the source of the sound felt his blood go cold. He screamed on the top of his lungs: "Sasuke!?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, cliffhanger!

Wanna know what happens next?

Please review, it makes me write faster


	3. Chapter Two: Exposure

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex (with Naruto)!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speaks:// **_

**Chapter two: Exposure **

Sasuke POV

"_Shit" _he thought before falling forward. He heard someone scream but didn't register that it was his own voice. Clutching to his stomach, in a vain attempt to stop the blood from flowing, he saw Naruto turn and call his name.

"_Naruto…"_ his lovers name caressed his mind before unconsciousness took over him.

Naruto POV

Seeing Sasuke fall Naruto broke into a run to get to him but only managed to get a few feet before the ninja he had been fighting stepped into his path, confronting him.

As the ninja aimed for Naruto's neck, he taunted the concern that clearly shone in Naruto's eyes. "Now, now. Don't go running of to your little friend, we're not done here."

Looking the ninja straight in the eye Naruto took a step towards him. "Move" he said with a voice trembling from fury, red chakra forming around him.

"Or what?" the ninja said in a mocking tone and raised his katana in an attacking posture.

Moving behind the ninja with movements invisible to the eye, Naruto cut his throat. "Or I'll kill you" he said as the body hit the ground.

Turning towards Sasuke again, he felt his heart skip a beat. The ninja Sasuke had been fighting hovered over his dark-haired lover, ready to deal the finishing blow. Naruto started to run and like in slow motion, he saw the ninja raise his katana over his head.

"No! "he screamed as the ninja let the katana plunge through the air. The ninja smiled evilly at Naruto before looking down at his victim.

What he saw made him his eyes widen; thick red chakra surrounded Sasuke's body forming a protective shield, preventing the blade from ever touching Sasuke's body. Seeing the same thing, Naruto didn't stop. He leapt the remaining feet to the enemy and pierced the ninja through his chest, while still in air. "Die." he said with a cold voice and pushed the body of his katana.

Naruto cast a disgusted look at the two bodies on the ground to make sure they where dead and then turned his gaze towards Sasuke. Seeing Sasuke lay on the cold, hard ground with no sign of life almost made Naruto break into tears.

He pushed back the urge to cry and kneeled at his lover's side. Placing a hand on Sasuke's chest Naruto let out a deep breath of relief; Sasuke was alive.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" Naruto shook the raven in a desperate attempt to wake him. "Come on, baby (1). Just open your eyes!" he shook him once more and was about to hit him when Sasuke's eyelids fluttered open.

"Oy, stop shaking me Usuratonkachi (2). I'm wounded here." Sasuke's words were weak and out of breath, a small trail of blood trickled from his mouth down to his throat.

"Oh, baby…" Naruto said with a small voice as he wiped the blood from his lover's skin.

"I'm okay Naruto, really" Sasuke's words were followed by a rough cough that made Sasuke's body tremble. Naruto looked at the darker boy and felt a strong urge to giggle but immediately smothered the impulse as he saw more blood dribble from his mouth.

Wiping away the new blood, Naruto let one of his hands sneak behind Sasuke's neck in an attempt to make Sasuke comfortable. Finished with removing the blood, Naruto let his other hand rest on his lover's face, softly caressing his temple and cheek.

Normal POV

"Don't scare me like that, Sasuke." Naruto's voice trembled as he continued to stroke Sasuke's face. "I thought you were going to die."

"Sorry, baby…" Sasuke said and leaned into Naruto's touch offering an apology.

Neither of them noticed when Kakashi and Sakura got to the glade. The two lovers continued to whisper love in each others ears as Kakashi and Sakura stood numb folded only a hundred yards away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) - Okey, I know it sounds reeeaaally gay with baby but I rather find it cute with these guys.

(2) - Morons of morons. (Very large idiot) Sasuke's pet name on Naruto.

Hi, sorry I haven't uploaded. My internet wouldn't work and then when it finally did, my friends dragged me out to celebrate the starting of the summer holyday. Nevertheless, here is the chapter, at last. Hope you liked it and I'll try to upload soon.

Oh yeah, I got a question; I know my chapters aren't all that long so what would you like

1. That I continued to upload these "short" (400 - 500 words) chapters like about 5 - 6 times a week

2. Or that I write "longer" (1000 - 1500 words) chapters and maybe go like one - two weeks between uploading.

Yeah, so answer and you'll shall receive what you want, or at least I'll try.

Please review

Bye for now //Mikkis


	4. Chapter three: Healing

_**Special Thanx to: Ying-Darkness, iloveme5895 & grey0mage for reviewing all my chapters. Thanx guys, you make my day!**_

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex (with Naruto)!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speaks:// **_

**Chapter three: Healing**

Kakashi POV

Trying to snatch out of his yaoi fantasies featuring Naruto and Sasuke, Kakashi shook his head and glanced down at the person beside him. Sakura stood paralyzed while watching the scene in front of them, with her jaw hanging near the ground. Blinking a few times in an attempt to collect herself, Kakashi saw anger forming in her eyes, directed at the smaller of the two boys.

"_I got to get her away from here, before she jumps Naruto or something."_ he thought when he suddenly felt a movement beside him.

Sakura took a step towards the boys, but Kakashi took her upper arm in a firm grip, effectively stopping her. She turned to face her teacher but he ignored the ice glare she was sending him.

"I need you to go check the surroundings, Sakura." he said in a low voice. "We need to confirm that there are no more enemy ninjas out there."

She opened her mouth to start an argument but closed it again when she looked behind her, looking at her two teammates she just shrugged and left.

"_Well, that's one problem less." _With Sakura out of the picture, Kakashi slowly approached his students, coming within hearing distance. He watched Naruto slowly caress Sasuke's face as he lay in Naruto's lap.

"We should try getting back to the others, Naruto. They may need our help." Sasuke said and attempted to get up from his lying position but fell back gasping as his wound started bleeding again.

"Your not going anywhere with that wound." Naruto placed Sasuke's head in his lap once more and moved one of his hands to rest on Sasuke's injury.

"Well, if we can't go until the injury is fixed: why don't you do something?" Sasuke's voice had a strong undertone of pain but was sincere.

In one of the trees close to the boys, Kakashi was confused. _"Naruto doesn't have any medical ability. Why is Sasuke asking Naruto for help?" _he thought to himself as he leaned a little further towards them, not wanting to miss a word.

"I will, baby, soon. We're building up chakra." Naruto bent down and nuzzled in Sasuke's raven locks, in an attempt to sooth him.

"_Huh? Naruto __Can__ do something? '__We are__', who's we? And what's with the 'baby' thing?" _Kakashi was not fallowing his student's conversation. _"If I couldn't pick up that Naruto and Sasuke started a relationship, I wonder what else I've missed." _Naruto's voice pulled Kakashi out of his thoughts.

"He says he's ready, are you?" Sasuke nodded in answer. "Brace yourself, Sasuke." Naruto said and shifted his position so Sasuke was lying on the ground instead of his lap. Naruto ripped of Sasuke's shirt that was covering the wound and then placed one hand under his neck and the other on his cheek.

"Here we go." Naruto mumbled, bent down and lovingly kissed Sasuke.

"_Huh? What's that suppose to do?" _Kakashi thought and looked at his two lip-locked students.

He jumped in surprise when red chakra started to form around Naruto. Like red mist it expanded until it surrounded both of there bodies.

For a minute, the chakra didn't move and Kakashi was starting to relax again. _"Maybe it's nothing." _Before he could even finished his thought the chakra moved again. It started to concentrate over Sasuke's abdomen, where his cut was and right before Kakashi's eyes, he saw the wound close up. The wound pulled more and more chakra into it and was soon completely healed.

Kakashi watched the two boys break there kiss, panting. Naruto fell next to Sasuke, trying desperately to regain his breath.

When their breath calmed down a bit, Naruto pulled himself on to Sasuke, wrapping his arms around the older boy in a bone-crushing embrace, sobbing uncontrolled.

Sasuke put his own arms around the crying blond and slowly caressed his shaking back. "Shh… Baby don't cry. I'm alright now, don't cry…"

Kakashi watched amazed as Sasuke consoled Naruto _"I have never seen Sasuke treat __anybody__ like that…"_

Naruto eventually calmed down but made no attempt to get out of Sasuke's tight hold, instead he tilted his head upwards, meeting Sasuke in a kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey, personally I think this chapter suck! It was fucking hard writing through Kakashi's perspective, and jet I do it. Why? I have no idea. Well I'll try to make up for this chapter in the next.

Please review, even though I don't deserve it…

Bye// Mikkis


	5. Chapter four: To explain

_**Hi everybody! **_

_**To this chapter I feel I need to do a little explaining. Okey you know how it says this takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru? Well it **__**is**__** true, in a way… the thing is… they are like 12 years old back then and, well I think that's a little young to participate in the lemons (if you know what I mean). Therefore, I've instead made them 15 - 16 years old in my story. So what I did was like just cut out the whole "Sasuke went away" thing. None of the characters is disappearing, Orochimaru is still there, Akutski (sp?) are still lurking in the background and Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto still got a whole lot stronger. Okey so with that cleared up enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Bye // Mikkis**_

_**Oh and BTW, this chapter has A LOT of dialog, hope it doesn't get to confusing about who says what. Bye!**_

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex (with Naruto)!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speaks:// **_

**Chapter four: To explain **

Normal POV

Sasuke pulled back slightly, breaking their kiss. He buried his face in his lover's golden locks and mumbled: "I love you Naruto, I'm not going anywhere." "I love you to" Naruto replied snuggling deeper into Sasuke's chest.

"You saved my life baby, thank you." Sasuke spoke with such a low voice that Naruto had to strain himself to hear; he tilted his head up and smiled at the raven.

"And thank Kyuubi to…" Sasuke said looking down at Naruto. "Tch, that damn fox," Naruto mumbled, turning his face away from his lover's eyes.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's chin, making him look back into his eyes. He gave Naruto a stern look and Naruto sighed. "Fine." he said while making a face towards his lover.

Sasuke watched as Naruto started communicating with his inner demon.

Naruto POV

He sighed again and turned is gaze inwards. Walking down the familiar paths, it wasn't long before he stood in front of Kyuubi's huge gate. He walked closer and spoke into the dark. "Sasuke says thanks, Kyuubi."

A low laugh filled the air and the Kyuubi no Kitsune appeared before him. _**//: And you don't think I deserve a thanks at all, isn't that so://**_

Naruto squirmed under the accusing tone and scratched his neck. "It's not that I don't think you deserve thanks, Kyuubi. I do, but…" he continued to fidget. "It's just that… even after three years I… I still expect Sasuke to feel… Argh!" He punched his hand into the gate in frustration. "I don't know! I just don't like when he talks about you!"

The fox snickered in his mind at the boy's confusion but then turned serious. _**//: Well, brat, you shouldn't be so afraid of your lover. Moreover, you should really deal with the problems in your relationship. :// **_

"What problems?" Naruto said puzzled.

_**//: The one about you, unwilling to make your relationship public. However, I think it's too late for you to do it voluntarily now. :// **_

"What do you mean?"

_**//: Kodomo**_ (1)_**... you've been found out. :// **_the fox said, almost gentle.

Naruto felt his blood leave his face and gave the fox a terrified look before turning and running into the tunnels again.

_**//: I wonder what the brat is so afraid of…:// **_

Sasuke POV

Naruto opened his eyes and scrambled to his feet. Sasuke watched surprised as Naruto started to glare fiercely at the surroundings. "Come out! I know you're there!" he screamed at the forest.

"Naruto?" he grabbed the bond's pants and tugged at them to get attention. "What's going on?" he asked when Naruto turned to look at him. "Kyuubi said there was somebody watching us."

"Oh…I…" Sasuke stopped when he saw Kakashi step out from the forest. "Kakashi-sensei!?"

Kakashi walked closer to them and raised his hand in greeting. "Yo." He looked relaxed but Sasuke could see the small blush on the part of the face that wasn't covered by the mask.

"When… when did you get here?" Naruto manage to stutter.

The blush on Kakashi's face deepened and he scratched his neck in a very 'Naruto-like' manner. "Eh… hehe, well…"

"Never mind that." Sasuke said looking from Naruto to Kakashi. "Where's Sakura? We need to get back to Konoha." He tried getting up as he talked but his legs still wouldn't carry him, he slumped back on the ground but kept his eyes on Kakashi, encouraging him to answer his question.

"I sent her to check the perimeters. She should be back any minute." As Kakashi finished his sentence, Sakura landed next to him. She cast a brief, confused look at Sasuke but then turned her face to Kakashi. "There are no signs of enemy ninjas, Kakashi-sensei."

Normal POV

Kakashi nodded in approval and looked down at Sasuke. "We should return to Konoha, Sasuke needs to get to a hospital." Kakashi helped Sasuke stand and then picked him up on his back, piggyback style. Naruto went to retrieve the ninja he knocked unconscious earlier and returned with the ninja thrown over his shoulder. "Let's go." he said and they all left the area.

Back in Konoha - Normal POV

Naruto looked down at his lover as he lay fidgeting in the hospital bed, trying to find a comfortable position. He couldn't resist teasing the raven. "Now do you see why I can never lay still in a hospital? When you're already healed it's much more frustrating." Sasuke had always said he had no patience, 'cause he couldn't lay still and rest when he was injured.

"Hn. I still don't get why I have to be here, I mean: you've already fixed it." Sasuke said irritated and stared at his IV as if it was its fault he was there in the first place.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that actually." A voice said from the door. Naruto and Sasuke turned their heads and saw their teacher step inside the hospital room.

Sasuke POV

"Talk about what?" Naruto said wary and stepped closer to Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at Naruto and saw fear and suspicion shining through his lover's eyes. He grabbed one of Naruto's hands and pulled him closer in a protective way. _"He is not allowed to make Naruto upset, even if he is our teacher." _he thought agitated. He shot a glare towards his sensei, making him stop in his tracks. "What do you want, Kakashi?" he asked, grasping Naruto's hand in a firmer manner.

"Relax boys, I just want to talk to you about Naruto's little healing ability." he said and walked closer again. "How exactly did you heal Sasuke, Naruto? I… ohm… saw the whole thing but I didn't really get it." He blushed and Sasuke saw a perverted glint in his eye.

"'The hole thing'?" Naruto repeated beside him. "Aah, Hentai (2)!!" Naruto screamed as the meaning of the words dawned to him. "Hentai, Hentai! You're worse then Ero-Senin!" Naruto picked up pillows from the bed next to Sasuke's and threw them at Kakashi who desperately tried to dodge.

"Naruto, calm down." Sasuke said quietly and covered his eyes with his hand. Naruto stopped shouting immediately and went back to Sasuke's side. "Sasuke, are you alright?" he said with a small voice.

Naruto POV

Sasuke removed his hand and gave Naruto a little smile. "Yeah, Koi (3). I'm just a little dizzy." Naruto nodded in understanding. "Kyuubi said you where going to be. You did loose a lot of blood and he didn't want to mess to much with your body, like raise your blood-making-thing. It's not like when he does it with my body." he smiled slightly.

"So it was the Kyuubi that did it?" Kakashi asked when Naruto silenced.

"Yeah" Naruto said softly and stared into the ground. "How?" Kakashi asked with a tone that made it clear that this was the reason their sensei had come.

"Well… Kyuubi… Sasuke and…" Naruto shook his head in an attempt to clear his head but failed. "I really can't explain well." He shook his head again and closed his eyes. _"Kyuubi, do you feel up for it?" _he asked the fox in his mind. _**//: Sure little one, if you're too much of a coward. //**_ _"I'm not a coward, you stupid demon!" _

Normal POV

Naruto opened his eyes again but instead of the clear blue color, they usually were they were now blood red. "So he couldn't do it, Kyuubi-sama?" Sasuke said with a snicker. "Tch, Kodomo is too embarrassed. So Uchiha, you're still treating my little brat good. Keep doing that and I won't have to kill you."

The red eyes got a dangerous glint in them and both Sasuke and Kakashi could see the threat was real. "The same to you Kyuubi-sama and by the way like I would do anything other than treat my Koi good." Sasuke said and cast a equally deadly glare back but he was actually not to bothered with the threat, it was just Kyuubi's way of showing he cared about Naruto.

During their change of threats, Kakashi had just stood there, looking like a fish on dry land. "So…so… you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune?" he managed to stammer. Kyuubi changed his murderous gaze from Sasuke to Kakashi, making him back up a few steps. "Yes, I'm the Kyuubi no Kitsune." He said it with a tone that made Kakashi feel like he was supposed to bow. He ignored the feeling and continued trying to form sentences. "How, how are you here? I mean… Naruto was here just a minute ago… I mean…"

"The brat gave the awareness to me, he felt your questions were to embarrassing" the fox snickered at the frightened human. "So he asked me to answer them, go ahead, Kakashi."

"You." Kakashi made an honest attempt to calm himself down. "You know of me?" he said in a fairly calm tone. "Kyuubi-sama sees, hears and feels everything Naruto does, well except when he choose not to of course." Sasuke spoke up.

"Aha… Wait, you know of the Kyuubi!?" Kakashi pointed at Sasuke with a confused look. "Obviously he knows of me. He's been aware of me since I healed him the first time, in the fight against Haku (4)." "But that was three years ago!" Kakashi burst out.

"Yeah it was, but that brings us back to the original question doesn't it? How Kyuubi-sama is able to heal me." Sasuke talked with a calm and almost bored look as he watched Kakashi's confusion. "I guess it does," he mumbled with a look at his student.

Kyuubi POV

With a look at his Kodomo's lover and the teacher, Kyuubi thought of how he could explain it all in the easiest way possible. He sighed and decided he didn't really care whether the stupid teacher had to strain his brain or not. "Three years ago, Naruto released my seal so I could save his best friend. You all saw the chakra that irrupted and thought I was planning to escape, I wasn't. Naruto and I've communicated ever since he was aware of this world; I've grown quite fond of the brat. I wasn't going to take over his body and besides, even if wanted to I can't. Naruto's mind is stronger than mine is, which means he always has the awareness if he doesn't give it up to me. Healing or more precisely giving away chakra to another human body takes a lot out of me and is next to impossible. However, seeing that Sasuke and Naruto had a strong bond of friendship I could do it, but only if I was given the consciousness and to have consciousness the seal had to be released. Nobody noticed when I healed Sasuke, no one but Sasuke, that is. Back in Konoha again Sasuke confronted Naruto about me, Naruto let me surface and I explained everything. I must say, he was a little faster in the head than you, Kakashi." Kyuubi cast a taunting look at the very, very confused man. "Not long after that they started their relationship. Their bond now, as lover is as strong as I've ever seen, it doesn't take all that much to heal Sasuke now, it's almost as easy as it is to heal Naruto's body. It's Naruto's feelings that controls my chakra use, for instance I could probably heal Iruka, thanks to the father - son bond they chare but I can't think of one other person that has a bond strong enough to Naruto to allow me to channel my chakra through their body accept Sasuke of course. So if you were hoping for a miracle healer, you've not found it, Kakashi.

Kakashi POV

Kyuubi silenced and Kakashi tried to comprehend all the information he had received. "So…" he said slowly and turned to look at Sasuke. "You and Naruto have been together for three years, and you didn't tell anybody!" "Well, Naruto didn't want to" Sasuke said defensively. "What!? Why the heck not!?" Kakashi screamed, furious at not knowing it all along.

"That's enough. My reasons are my own, as is this relationship." Naruto's voice was so cold that both he and Sasuke turned startled. Naruto's eyes were back to blue but instead of the warmth that ordinarily dominated his eyes, they were now ice cold.

"I… I'll just go see when you can leave, Sasuke." Kakashi said nervously and swiftly left the room.

Normal POV

Sasuke signed and looked at his lover. "Naruto? Baby, was that really necessary? You almost made Kakashi-sensei crap in his pants." He reached out a hand towards the blond and Naruto stepped closer, grabbing it. "Come here, Koi." Sasuke said and pulled Naruto up in his bed, putting his arms around the smaller boy. "I love you, you know. I love your everything." he whispered in Naruto's ear. "I know." Naruto whispered back, sinking deeper into Sasuke's embrace. "But they will never understand that." he mumbled so quietly that Sasuke didn't hear.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) - 'Kodomo' means child or kid in Japanese, it's kind of like brat but a little more loving

(2) - 'Hentai' is like perverted dude

(3) - 'Koi' or 'Koibito' means sweetheart or darling 3

(4) - You know, Haku, the guy the fought with in the country of wave and how Sasuke almost died.

Hope you liked this chapter even though it was a LOT of dialog. I got over 2000 words, yey me!

I hope it doesn't suck, Bye!

// Mikkis


	6. Chapter five: Three is a crowd

_**I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated for so long! This week Midsummer was celebrated in Sweden so I went away on a cruse with my family. Thank you all for the super - duper nice reviews! So although late here is chapter five, enjoy!**_

_**I just want to warn you all; I'm going away for a music festival on Thursday and won't be back to my lovely computer until Sunday, I will try to update one more chapter before I leave but if I wont make it chapter six will come up on Sunday. **_

_**Byeee, I love you all// Mikkis **_

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex (with Naruto)!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speaks:// **_

**Chapter five: Three is a crowd (part one) **

Sasuke POV

"Hmm… I'd say you are completely healed now, but your bloodcount is still very low. Team seven is dismissed from missions for a week. You have a choice in staying in the hospital for that week or have somebody staying with you at home, you are not allowed to be alone, Sasuke." Tsunade finished her examination of him and turned her head to Kakashi. "If he decides to leave the hospital I give you full responsibility of him, Kakashi." With that, she exited the room just as Sasuke started protesting.

"Wait, Hokage-sama, you can't be serious!" Sasuke shrieked after her. Kakashi who stood next to his bed just snickered at him. "Maa maa Sasuke. I'm sure that if you just told her about your relationship with Naruto she would have him watch you.

"Hn." Was all the answer he gave his sensei. "So, what will you do? Stay here or go home?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke frowned at his teacher and looked away from the searching gaze. Staring into the wall, he considered his options. _"If I stay here I'm home free from Kakashi but if I go home the dobe will be there, even if it means having Kakashi with us." _

He was pulled from his thoughts when the hospital door opened; Naruto walked right in and looked at him with a huge smile on his lips. "Hey, teme. I saw Tsunade-basan leave, are you free to go?" Naruto practically jumped towards Sasuke and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. With a side-glance at Kakashi, he then wrapped his arms around Sasuke.

Stroking his lovers back Sasuke let his lower body make the decision for him, he had after all been in the hospital for almost 24 hours, that was a long time without his little Kitsune. "Yeah, I can go, but only if Kakashi comes with us" Naruto pulled back to look into Sasuke's face. "Aaw, why?" Naruto pouted. "Tsunade's orders, he has to _watch_ me" Sasuke said sarcastic.

Naruto pouted again and tightened his arms around Sasuke. He brought his mouth to Sasuke's ear and whispered huskily. "But I've missed you, sleeping alone is soo boring." He sensually licked Sasuke's earlobe to amplify his words.

Fighting nosebleed Sasuke turned in Naruto's arms and glared at his sensei, wishing the man could just drop dead right there so he could ravish his willing blond.

Naruto POV

Releasing Sasuke, Naruto stepped away from his lover. "I'll go sign the papers, Sasuke. I'm guessing you want to get out of here." With that, he exited the hospital room, leaving Sasuke to glare at their teacher.

He quickly found a nurse that gave him a stack of paper that needed signatures. She placed him at the reception disk and he started skimming through the papers before signing them, unconsciously appointing himself responsible for Sasuke's release from the hospital. When he was done, he handed all the papers to the nurse and headed back to Sasuke's room only to stop outside and listen to the argument inside.

Normal POV

"You fucking pervert." Sasuke wheezed. "You're doing this on purpose!" Sasuke said both angry and pleading. He took a step closer to his teacher and looked, practically begging into Kakashi's eyes. "Come on Kakashi, I wont tell the Hokage, I promise."

Kakashi tore his eyes away from his book, looked at his begging student and… snickered. "Maa maa Sasuke, I was given the mission to watch you. And if you can't… keep it in your pants… so to say. I'll just have to… watch you and Naruto. Completely unwilling I might add." Kakashi turned his gaze back to his book, completely oblivious of the killer intent in Sasuke's stare.

And if Kakashi wasn't already doomed, he continued while turning the page in his book. "Oh and Sasuke, I have Icha Icha yaoi collection if you ever need any help with your techniques."

Hearing that, Naruto thought it was time to save his teacher from his own stupidity before he got himself killed. Naruto pushed the door open and swiftly walked over to his lover. He took a firm hold on Sasuke's upper arm to prevent him from jumping their teacher. He then turned to his teacher who was still babbling about different techniques in different books. "…and then you obviously have the doggy-style in Icha Icha: Kisu shite Koibito (1) and…"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto screamed in his teachers face as he slammed a hand over the book. "If you would bother to look up from your porn, your survival instinct would most likely kick in and you would take that as a sigh to STOP TALKING!"

Kakashi POV

Confused Kakashi looked up; his gaze went from Naruto's bone crushing hold to Sasuke's activated sharingan. _"Touchy, aren't we" _he snickered in his mind.

Not to bothered with the fact that Sasuke clearly was trying to kill him Kakashi turned to Naruto. "So Naruto, everything clear?" he asked and watched amused as Naruto desperately tried to calm Sasuke down. "Yeah everything is done." Naruto said and carefully released his hold on Sasuke.

He nodded in understanding and turned to the still pissed raven. "Yosh, Sasuke stop glaring at me and get your things together so we can get out of here."

"_This is going to be a fun week"_ Kakashi thought and mentally rubbed his hands together as they stepped outside the hospital and made their way to the Uchiha mansion.

Normal POV

At the hospital reception disk a pink haired shinobi stood. A mad expression started to form on her face as she crushed the flowers in her hands; she stared down at the papers the nurse had placed in front of her.

Uchiha Sasuke **Discharged**

Gender Male

Age 16

Room 266

Proxy Uzumaki Naruto

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) - the title means Kiss me darling

Okey! Now the story is finally getting to the main plot. Enter: the crazy Sakura! I just wanna worn all of you; I hate Sakura so there will be major bashing.

Next chapter: Finally, we get a Lemon! I'm so nervous, I hope I can write it good or Sasuke may kill me in my sleep!!!

Well bye bye for now, see you in the next chapter

Love you all //Mikkis


	7. Chapter six: Three is a crowd

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex (with Naruto)!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speaks:// **_

**Chapter six: Three is a crowd (part two)**

Sasuke's POV

"_I will not survive this,"_ he thought to himself as he watched Kakashi and Naruto make dinner. From his position on the couch, he could see Naruto blush deep at something Kakashi said and as always, the sight of Naruto's cute blush made Sasuke's lower parts spring to life. _"I will not survive this"_ he thought again and glared at his teacher for putting him through his torture.

It had been five days since he had been released from the hospital and he wasn't starting to regret his decision; he was cursing his decision!

Having Kakashi there 24 - 7 was slowly driving Sasuke mad. _"Five days!" _he screamed in his head as he buried his face in his hands. _"Not to count that we were on a mission before that, I don't think we've ever gone this long without doing it!"_ he looked up from his hands, just in time to see Naruto bend forward and pick up a fork from the floor, leaving Sasuke a perfect view of his lovers as. _"Great"_ he thought when he felt his semi-hard erection grow to be painfully stiff. He growled into his hands as he remembered the advances he had tried to make on Naruto, they had all been stopped by the words of 'you need to rest' or 'Kakashi's in the next room', he needed his Kitsune and he needed him now!

Removing his hands he sat up in the couch and looked over to the kitchen, Naruto had his back turned but Kakashi was looking straight at him, grinning as if he could read the ravens thoughts.

With a smirk, Kakashi dropped another fork on the floor, tapped Naruto on the shoulder and had the blond bend over once again.

Sasuke dropped back to his lying position and sighed. _"I will __so__ not survive this." _

(Two days later) Naruto POV

"_Finally"_ he thought as he waved good-bye to his sensei. "Eight o'clock at the bridge tomorrow, Naruto, Sasuke." Kakashi said and cast a mocking glance at them, knowing they just wanted him to leave. "Hn" was all Sasuke offered as a reply and glared.

"Hai, sensei!" Naruto cried out to answer and watched Kakashi disappear in a puff of smoke. He then turned to get back into Sasuke's house.

"Dobe, where are you going?" he heard Sasuke's voice behind him but ignored it and continued into the house and up the stairs to the bedroom. Sasuke followed with a low snort.

Naruto waited by the door until Sasuke had entered the bedroom and then slammed it shut. He placed himself a few foot in front of Sasuke and scanned him. Running his gaze from Sasuke's shoes to the raven's eyes, he smirked. _"A smirk worthy of the Uchiha."_ he thought and kept his eyes locked with the ravens.

Sasuke backed away a few steps at the sight of Naruto's tense nature and looked questioningly at him. "Nande, Usuratonkachi?" he said a little impatient.

Naruto knew Sasuke was frustrated with him for turning him down all week but what Sasuke didn't know was that he hadn't wanted to turn down Sasuke he was just forced to. And now he was just as sexually frustrated as his dark lover.

Sasuke POV

Sasuke starred back into those blue eyes that had his one fixed. He tried to figure out what Naruto wanted when…

… Naruto pounced.

With a force that surprised Sasuke, Naruto tackled him towards and then onto the bed in the other end of the room. Lying under Naruto's light body, he felt soft kisses on his neck and then a whisper in his ear. "Kami-sama how I've missed you, teme" Sasuke answer was to flip their positions and crush their lips together. Licking his lovers bottom lip, begging for entrance the Uchiha gently caressed Naruto's sides making Naruto moan impatiently. "S-Sasuke." he moaned again with a voice laced with want.

Naruto POV

Naruto grabbed the back of Sasuke's neck and pushed himself forceful against that wonderful mouth as he opened his mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue roam freely within his wet cavern.

There was no battle, no question of who were the dominant only deep, deep kisses. But the need for air took its right and Naruto broke the kiss, panting heavily. Sasuke moved to nibble on his earlobe before claming his mouth once more. Naruto felt the raven caress his chest and as a hand ghosted over a hard nipple, he moaned loudly into Sasuke's mouth.

Pulling his mouth from Sasuke's Naruto began to pull at his clothes. Removing his jumper and shirt in one swift motion, he then tugged at the raven's shirt. "Off" he ordered huskily as he was pinned harder into the mattress by Sasuke. When Sasuke made no move to comply Naruto fetched one of his small kunais from his pocket and promptly shredded the dark blue shirt. Biting down on the newly exposed skin on Sasuke's collarbone Naruto changed his attention to their annoying pants. His hands went down to free the warm bulge he could feel on his stomach but was stopped by cream white hands.

"Baby, it's been so long. Let me enjoy this." Sasuke said sexily with a deep voice. Despite the effect Sasuke's voice had on him, Naruto wasn't going to slow down; he grabbed the kunai again and sliced through the fabric of his lovers pants. "No, I want you and I want you now." he said and Sasuke's boxers swiftly followed his pants.

He quickly crept out of his own pants, pulling his orange boxers with him. Naked now he felt Sasuke's hand slid down his abdomen and grasp him firmly. "Ngh S-Sasuke." he gasped as the raven moved his hand up and down the length. Lost in the friction for a while Naruto then moved his own hand down to his lover's member. With one hand working on Sasuke's cock and the other one securely in Sasuke's hair he forgot for a second what he was thinking about not to mention the ability to form coherent sentences. "Ah, where… Ah Sasu-Sasuke! Lube… Ngh…Ah, Kami!"

Somehow, Sasuke got his massage and pulled out a little bottle form somewhere.

Feeling Sasuke move over him he soon felt a single finger probe his insides, Sasuke moved slow and careful, slipping in a second finger into Naruto's opening he brushed several sensitive spots lightly but carefully avoided his prostate. "Sasuke, I want you… Ngh… Inside me NOW!" he screamed the last word as Sasuke pushed three fingers directly onto his prostate.

Naruto's world was one of only pleasure as Sasuke finally slipped into him, god how he had missed this feeling! The feeling of being absolutely one with the on he loved, connected. _"We are one,"_ he thought before Sasuke started to move and all thoughts flew away.

Both panting and moaning loudly of the intense pleasure, it wasn't long until Naruto came. Screaming Sasuke's name Naruto emptied himself on their stomachs. Sasuke followed shortly after with a moan "Naruto." Collapsing together, they tried to find their breath again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I comand you: Press the button O.o

Bye // Mikkis


	8. Chapter Seven: A promise in Blood

_**Conitchiwa mina! Kami-sama it feels like I haven't updated in forever, which I haven't so that should explain the feeling. -.-; **_

_**Anyway I'm sorry if any of you where disappointed in last chapters lemon, it was supposed to feel rushed. You know they hadn't done it in a while and stuff… it just didn't feel right to start these really detailed things. If it sucked despite that then... I don't know. **_

_**Well anyway on with the chapter! **_

_**Byee// Mikkis **_

**Title:** Consequences of Love

**Author:** Mikkpisst

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Angst

**Rating: **M; for lovely lemon in later chapters

**Pairing:** SasukeXNaruto, KakashiXIruka

**Spoilers:** Hmm, Takes place before Sasuke went to Orochimaru.

**Summary:** Naruto and Sasuke's relationship is revealed and not everybody is happy about it. A pissed of Sakura, a horny Sasuke and the ever-perverted Kakashi.

**Warnings:** THIS IS YAOI / BOY X BOY ACTION! DON'T LIKE: HIT THE BACK BUTTON, 'CAUSE YOU'RE IN THE WRONG PLACE!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto; if I did, Sasuke would be back in Konoha right now indulged in wonderful smex (with Naruto)!

**Dedication:** I want to dedicate this one to one of my friends who supports my writing even though she doesn't like what I'm writing about. Thanx Jenni you're soo my muse!

**Comments: **Some of the things in this fic aren't the same as the manga/anime; sorry 'bout that but just go with the story and pretend it's not there.

"Talk"

"_Thoughts"_

_**//:Kyuubi speaks:// **_

**Chapter seven: A promise in Blood**

Normal POV

Sasuke was the one to move first, lifting his hand to brush the blond locks from Naruto's eyes he kissed his blonde lightly. Rolling to the side to pull out of his lover he was surprised when Naruto followed in his motion, casing them to lie on their side facing each other, with Sasuke's flesh still berried deep within Naruto.

Sasuke cast a surprised look at Naruto and gently tried to pull out again, this time being stopped by legs around his waist. "Naruto?" his voice came out rasped after all shouting and moaning.

Naruto blushed but tightened his leg-hold on Sasuke. "Please don't pull out." he murmured deep red. "It's been so long since I felt you. I want to prolong the moment."

Sasuke POV

Smirking Sasuke placed a chaste kiss on Naruto's lips. "Alright." he said and cuddled closer to his lover, entwining their legs to keep his lower body in place. "Better?" he asked as Naruto put his arms around him, effectively minimizing the distance between them.

"Mhm. I love you Sasuke." Naruto mumbled with his face berried in Sasuke's chest. "I love you to Naruto. Now sleep."

Feeling Naruto nod Sasuke closed his eyes. _"It really has been long, I've missed you too Naru-chan" _he thought before sleep claimed him.

Normal POV

Konoha, despite being a ninja village, was a quiet town in the morning hours. As the birds started to awake and the sun creep up by the horizon, not many people were out. The nightly guard and a few stray ninjas returning from missions was all that disturbed the silence on a normal morning.

This morning however a different element could be seen on the streets, if one was awake to see it of course.

A young woman with a determent expression on her face crept silently through the village, her clothes flying in the wind as she speeded up. As she approached the outskirts of the village, a voice cut through the stillness of the morning.

"Hey, identify yourself!" The nightguard called. The girl stopped and turned towards the guardtower. She pulled down her hood, brushed away her pink hair from her face and called "Konoha Chunin: Haruno Sakura."

Sasuke POV

A thin ray of light flicked over his closed eyelids, he groaned and turned over, cursing the fact that he hadn't closed the window last night. He slowly opened his eyes only to close them again at the sight of the sunlit room. With another groan he pulled the sheets over his head and attempted to go back to sleep.

He almost leaped out of the bed as he felt a movement beside him. Surfacing from the sheets, he looked wildly around him. As his gaze found Naruto, he felt a smile form on his lips and his whole body relaxed. _"Right, the dobe."_ he thought. Kakashi presence hadn't allowed them to share bed so having the blond next to him again came as a slight surprise. _"…but a pleasant one."_ he thought grinning to himself.

Cuddling up next to Naruto Sasuke slowly started caressing Naruto's face, careful of not waking the slumbering blond. Going down further Sasuke started caressing Naruto's shoulders and naked chest under the sheets. Unconsciously Naruto leaned into the touch and moved closer to him.

He leaned down to kiss his lovers exposed collarbone and then rested his head in the crock of Naruto's neck. "I love you so much baby." he mumbled into the delicate skin. "I love you to." Came the drowsy answer in his ear.

Smiling he pulled back a little to see his lovers face. "You awake?" the raven asked the smiling blonde. "It depends… what time is it?" Naruto said with closed eyes. Sasuke turned his head to look at the clock on the wall. "Almost five thirty." Turning back to his lover, he cuddled closer again. "So baby, can I pull out now?" Sasuke snickered with his voice muffled by the blonde mop of hair that belonged to his lover.

"Do we need to get up now?" Naruto asked. "No, not yet." The raven answered. "Then you don't need to pull out yet, either." Naruto said. "Hai Hai." Sasuke snickered again and turned Naruto's face up to meet his eyes. His breath ghosted over Naruto's face and his lips brushed against his lover when he spoke. "Soo my little Kitsune, what do you think we should do until we need to get up?"

Naruto grazed his own lips on Sasuke's and grinned affectionately. "I would think that was obvious. Wouldn't you?" Naruto then plunged his tongue into Sasuke's awaiting mouth. _"I would think so, yes."_ Sasuke thought before thrusting his own tongue into Naruto's hot cavern.

Sakura POV

"_I got to know!" _The words seemed to scream in her head as she sprinted through the village towards the Uchiha district. Somewhere in her mind, she registered a voice calling her to identify herself. As in a daze, she removed her hood to show her face and called out her rank and name. The guard waved her away and she continued.

"_It's so desert here. You can't hear a soul." _Standing in the Uchiha district Sakura tried to figure out which of the houses was Sasuke's. _"Damn him for never inviting me over!"_ she thought frustrated. _"Okey, let's think; Sasuke's family was high status and all before the massacre, so if he hasn't moved he should live in the biggest house, right?" _Jumping up on a rooftop, she scanned the district; finally, she saw a big mansion at the further end. _"Found you."_ she thought and swiftly made her way towards the building.

Arriving at the house Sakura nodded to herself, it was clear that somebody lived in this house and of course, that someone had to be Sasuke. She looked wary at the house, her next step was to find Sasuke's bedroom but this house had at least four stores. She sighed to herself; pumped chakra to her feet and started walking up the wall.

"_He's so beautiful" _she thought when she finally found the right window and saw Sasuke in his bed. She had found the perfect lookout place, with only having to use a small amount of chakra she sat to the right of the window on a wide windowsill. She had full view in but it was impossible to notice her if one didn't stick out their head out through the window.

She cast a brief look at her watch, five fifteen; she had lots of time before Sasuke would wake up. Or so she thought…

Suddenly Sasuke started fidgeting, she watched as he with a groan, hid under the sheets only to come up again moments later. Sasuke scanned the room wildly before calming down again. He cuddled up next to a body shaped form that she hadn't noticed before.

She thought her heart would stop when Sasuke pulled down the sheets to reveal blond locks complete with a tan shoulder. _"Okey it doesn't mean anything, they are guys, Naruto were just too tired to go home last night and he slept over."_ she thought. Refusing to listen to that little voice that said an Uchiha mansion most certainly held more than one bed.

She felt her heart literally break when Sasuke, with the softest expression she had ever seen on him, carefully caressed Naruto's face. _"This is so not happening!" _"I love you so much baby" "I love you to."

She stood on shaking legs, jumped down from the building, and ran… A thousand thoughts flew through her head as she sprinted through Konoha. The image of the two boys played repeatedly before her eyes, never stopping.

Reaching her house, she jumped in through the window. Throwing herself on her bed, she felt tears run down her cheeks. _"Sasuke… Sasuke…You were supposed to be mine." _she thought as she clenched her hand.

Warm blood started trickle down her wrist as her nails cut into her palm. Without noticing the blood Sakura only clenched harder. _"Naruto you will pay for taking Sasuke from me, I promise."_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okey so there you have chapter seven! Hope you all liked it, and if some of you are going: 'Argh why did she cut just as the lemon started!' They weren't gonna do anything, just heavy making out. So please don't hate me. If you all are nice and leave me lots of reviews there will be a lemon in the next chapter.

Oh and if people go technical on me with the hole 'leaving it in thing', I don't know if it hurts to not pull out: not a guy and not gay. I just thought it was a cute way of showing that Naruto had missed Sasuke.

I made Sakura a Chunin but I will make Naruto and Sasuke a Jounin, why? 'Cause even if Sakura grows to fight better she will never be on the same level as Naruto and Sasuke!

Okey bye now, please review.

//Mikkis


End file.
